


Rank One

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (just a little bit of blood), Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Suzuya, Power/Rank Play, Teasing, Vibrators, submissive Haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise wants to try being a little submissive with Suzuya. Since Suzuya is ranked higher than Haise at the CCG, it's the perfect opportunity to make Haise show a little "respect."</p><p>(That's literally the whole thing, this is just 100% filth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightedgurgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/gifts).



> (recommended listening for this is ["Narc" by Interpol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgKMRbbuE_k))
> 
> Big shoutout to [delightedgurgle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle) for writing [the fic that inspired it all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3384968)!

Haise kissed Suzuya softly and leaned back on his elbows. He was already naked with Suzuya sitting, fully-clothed, between his knees. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Suzuya asked with a smile. He aimlessly rubbed up the outside of Haise’s thigh. They were lounging together on Haise's bed.

“Yes, definitely,” Haise replied surely. Suzuya walked two of his fingers up from Haise’s navel to his throat, then darted forward, holding his body over Haise’s, and nipped at the skin there. 

“Okay,” Suzuya replied brightly. He looked down at Haise. His dark hair, pinned up with blue barrettes but loose on the sides, framed his pale cheeks. “You don’t have to worry about anything, all right, Haise? Just say stop and I’ll stop.” 

Haise smiled. “I trust you.”

“Mm, well you take very good care of me, too,” Suzuya smiled and reached for Haise’s hands. Haise relaxed into the pillows as Suzuya started to massage his palms with his small, deft fingers. “Ready?” 

Haise nodded and adjusted himself on the pillows slightly. He stretched his arms over his head and Suzuya brought the handcuffs up. They were true quinque steel cuffs--the kind they used to secure dangerous ghouls. It was the second pair Juuzou had swiped after he had forgotten the other ones in Mutsuki's room. 

Suzuya closed one cuff around Haise’s wrist and looked down at Haise for approval. Haise curled his fingers into a fist experimentally.

“Let’s not use the handcuffs,” he said quietly. He had wanted to try the handcuffs, but on second thought it made him too nervous to be bound up like that.

“Okay!” Suzuya replied. He put the key in the lock and popped the cuff open again, then left the key and the cuffs on the sheets beside Haise’s head. When Suzuya leaned forward Haise could see the delicate red stitching contrasting with the white skin at his throat. It was astonishing, really, to watch Suzuya’s small hands plunge needles into his skin or wield a quinque bigger than his own body.

Suzuya trailed his fingers over the insides of Haise’s wrists. “Then you’ll just have to keep your hands up here yourself,” he purred into Haise’s ear. Haise pushed up and tried to give Suzuya a peck on the cheek, but Suzuya pulled back. “Not yet! Not until I tell you to,” he teased. 

The soft fabric of Suzuya’s pants rubbed against Haise’s dick as Suzuya moved to straddle him. Suzuya grinded his hips back so his ass rubbed across the length of Haise’s dick. Haise shuddered and curled his fingers in the fabric of the pillowcase. 

“Do you want me to feed you a little bit?” Suzuya asked. “I know you like how I taste,” he added brightly.

“Yeah,” Haise replied hoarsely. Suzuya grinned.

“That’s not how you should ask me. You have to be a little _respectful_ and ask nicely. I'm your superior, after all,” Suzuya ordered, but with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Please, First Class Suzuya, would you let me taste you?” Haise tried.

“That’s better.” Suzuya leaned sideways and took the quinque knife he always wore on his belt from the bedside table. He pulled it out of its sheath and the silver blade glinted in the light of Haise’s bedroom. Suzuya shallowly sliced the pad of his finger and then dripped a few dots of his blood on Haise's chest.The drops burst into delicate sprays of red that fanned out like a mandala over Haise’s chest. As Haise watched Suzuya dip his fingers into the drips of blood, his left eye turned black and red. Suzuya smiled. He brought his fingers to Haise's lips, watching how Haise’s gaze stayed locked on his hand, and smeared blood over Haise’s lips. Haise opened his mouth to clean the blood with his tongue.

"Not yet, Haise, filthy _ghoul_ ," Suzuya scolded. He dropped emphasis on the last word and drew it out flirtatiously. He swirled his finger in the blood on Haise's chest to create a bright spiral. It looked a little bit like the stitching he wore. He really should give Haise some nice stitches someday.

Suzuya held the knife loosely in his clean hand, but when he noticed Haise following the blade with his gaze he let it fall to the floor with a clatter. 

“You can have some now.” Haise opened his mouth and Suzuya pressed two fingers onto Haise's tongue. Haise sucked desperately, his eyes closed. He lapped at the wound, then took Suzuya’s fingers as far into his mouth as he could to clean them. Haise's expression was relaxed and peaceful as he enjoyed the flavors of Suzuya's blood and skin; it was only with Suzuya that he could not feel guilty about what he wanted. Haise hummed appreciatively against the skin and sent delicate vibrations up Suzuya's fingers. At the taste of blood and the press of Suzuya's fingers in his mouth, Haise’s dick was hardening against Suzuya’s ass. 

"That's so disgusting," Suzuya giggled. "You're getting off on this so much, Haise, I can see you're getting hard." Suzuya pulled back his hand and Haise whined. 

"More, please," he begged. 

"You didn't ask nice enough," Suzuya replied. 

“Could I taste you more, First Class Suzuya, sir?” Haise asked. He grinned and Suzuya smiled back. Suzuya pinched the cut to draw more blood from it and returned a finger to Haise’s mouth.

“Look at me when you’re doing that,” Suzuya ordered. Everything he said was in his sweet, sing-song voice, which just made it hotter to Haise. 

Haise looked up and made a show of wrapping his lips around Suzuya’s finger, then sucking it all the way into his mouth. Admittedly Suzuya felt a rush of heat at the sight of Haise's obvious arousal; Suzuya liked having control over Haise in bed as much as Haise liked being dominated. For Suzuya, it was much safer: it made him feel comfortable to know he was in control; not to mention it was just fun to toy with Haisel. For Haise, it was about being relieved of the stress of control during the time he was with Suzuya. He needed to be relieved of the pressure of constant management--of the squad and of his own mental struggles--if he was going to relax and really enjoy himself. Being able to fully give himself over to someone with whom he felt comfortable was the best way to get him off. 

"Now don't move," Suzuya commanded once Haise had cleaned all the blood from his hand. He climbed behind Haise's legs and grabbed the lube from beside them on the bed. Once his fingers were slicked, he circled Haise's hole with a fingertip. "What do you want, Haise?" Juuzou asked.

"I want you inside me," Haise moaned. 

"Mm, you won’t say it right. I think you just like it when I boss you around,” Suzuya countered.

"Would you please, First Class Suzuya," Haise begged.

"That's better," Juuzou giggled and pressed a finger inside of him. Haise’s hands went to Suzuya’s hair and gripped tightly as he let out a long moan. Suzuya pulled his finger out quickly and Haise whimpered. 

“You can’t touch me yet,” he scolded. Haise lifted his hands back up above his head and gripped the pillows tightly once more.

“Please…” Haise breathed. Suzuya smiled and pressed his whole finger in quickly. “Juuzou, fuck yes,” Haise groaned. Suzuya dipped his mouth to the inside of Haise’s thigh and bit down lightly. He sucked the soft skin and left a trail of red bruises that bloomed and immediately healed from just below Haise’s knees to just an inch away from his dick. Haise breathed out.

“Do you want more?” Suzuya asked, his lips pressed against Haise’s skin.

“Yes, please,” Haise managed. Suzuya drew his finger out and then pressed in with two the next time. He felt for Haise’s prostate, and when Haise let out a keening moan, Suzuya rubbed the spot in slow, torturous circles.

“You’re so noisy,” he teased. Suzuya scissored his fingers apart and felt Haise slowly relaxing around him as he licked greedily up the insides of Haise’s thighs. 

“Can I have the vibrator now?” Haise breathed. 

“Sure, Rank One Sasaki,” Suzuya purred. He pulled his fingers out and Haise squirmed. Haise kept his hands locked in fists around the sheets so he wouldn’t reach down and jerk himself off. When Suzuya’s hands returned, he brought a small purple vibrator with a flared base from where it had been beside them on the sheets. In Suzuya’s other hand, he held a matching remote that controlled the settings of the vibrator.

Suzuya left the remote on Haise’s belly and slicked the vibrator with lube. He pushed just the tip inside of Haise.

“Ready?” he asked. Haise nodded furiously and tipped his head back. Suzuya slowly pushed the vibrator in as Haise’s breath heaved and hiccuped. Once Suzuya reached the base and Haise had relaxed around the vibrator, he took the remote and climbed back over Haise to straddle his hips. Haise was fully hard, and Suzuya sat so his dick was pressed up against his lower stomach. Suzuya pressed the first button on the vibrator remote and it buzzed to life inside of Haise. Haise squirmed and arched his back off the bed.

"How's that, Haise?" Suzuya cooed. Haise squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. Suzuya grabbed a fistful of Haise's hair and held tight. 

"That isn't how you should answer me, Rank One Sasaki," he chastised. "Look at me and say it right."

Haise opened his eyes. "It's--its so good, First Class Suzuya, thank you, sir," he gasped. Suzuya giggled. 

"Do you want more?" 

"Please, please," Haise begged. 

"You still aren't saying it right!" Suzuya teased. He grinded his clothed ass up the length of Haise's dick and then back down again, and Haise moaned. 

"First Class Suzuya, would you--would you please turn up the vibrator?" Haise panted. 

"Mmm-hmm," Suzuya hummed. He turned the vibrator up to the next setting and Haise cried out. His dick twitched against his stomach. Precome rolled down his belly and beaded on the fabric of Suzuya's pants. 

"You're getting come on my pants, Haise. You’re so nasty," Suzuya sing-songed. He pushed himself up on his knees and leaned over Haise. Haise moaned at the loss of friction on his dick. 

"Are you going to come without me even jerking you off?" Suzuya teased. He turned the vibrator all the way up and Haise’s hands spasmed against the sheets. 

"I won't last...sir," Haise whined. 

"Yes you will, because I said so." With his free hand, Suzuya raked his fingernails against Haise’s scalp. 

"I don't know if I can," Haise stuttered. 

"You have to," Suzuya countered. "Say that you will."

"I won't come, First Class Suzuya, and until you say I'm allowed to," Haise sobbed. Suzuya switched off the vibrator completely. 

"You'll have to wait a little longer, Haise,” Suzuya said. He turned the vibrator all the way off and dropped remote on the sheets. He hopped off of Haise and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Suzuya unwrapped a condom he had found in the bedside table and rolled it over Haise’s dick. When he got back on top of Haise, he squirted more lube on his fingers. 

Suzuya supported himself on the bed with one hand, leaning forward slightly, and pressed a finger to his entrance. He pushed a slick finger inside of himself and hummed theatrically. He let his other hand fall to Haise’s chest, slightly sticky with Suzuya’s blood, and then up to grab Haise’s hair.

"Say what you want, Haise.” Suzuya stuttered on the last syllable as he pressed deeper inside of himself and gasped. The muscles of his thighs twitched.

"Please, I want to be inside you, sir," Haise begged. 

"In a little bit," Suzuya promised. He pushed in another finger and thrust his hips forward sinuously. Muscles flexed up and then relaxed under his smooth, pale skin. Haise watched the long line of red stitching that lead all the way from his throat to above his belly button, then trailed his eyes down to where his dick was pressing against Suzuya's inner thigh. Suzuya pulled his fingers out and pumped more lube onto his hand. He slowly stroked Haise's dick, giggling when Haise bucked up underneath him, seeking more friction from Suzuya's grip. 

"I’ll let you inside me, but I get to come first. And then I'll tell you if it's okay for you to come. Maybe I won't even let you today," Suzuya teased. He dropped his hand from Haise’s hair and used it to support himself on the bed while he aligned Haise’s dick with his entrance. Suzuya pushed himself up and then sank down on just the tip. Heat flared in Suzuya’s groin as he pressed himself open on Haise’s dick.

Haise’s hands twitched down to Suzuya’s hips, pressing into the soft skin there momentarily before Haise jerked his hands away and balled them in the sheets. Suzuya didn’t even seem to notice; he shifted up all the way off of Haise’s dick and then down to take more. He could have gone down in one quick movement, since he was far less sensitive to pain than most, but he was having too much fun teasing Haise. He eased up again and then dropped down quickly to take all of it; he hummed in satisfaction at the warmth of Haise’s dick filling him.

Once Haise was all the way inside him, Suzuya he leaned forward and picked up the vibrator remote from the sheets. He held it tightly in his fist.

Suzuya began to slowly lift up off of Haise's dick and then sank back down, moving only an inch the first few times. He moaned sweetly and Haise watched him, transfixed, as his black hair hung down over his eyes. Suzuya kept moving at his slow pace, but he began to lift up farther and take more of Haise’s length when he dropped down. It looked like Suzuya was just doing it for himself, with no regard for Haise--just enjoying the motion of Haise's dick inside him. He had one hand on Haise's chest and the other rolling over his own nipple to massage it to a hard point. His eyes were lidded and his pink lips parted to release soft moans. Suzuya picked up the pace, mercilessly grinding down and then bobbing up again, and bit his bottom lip. His hand dropped down to rub between his legs and he tipped his head back. 

"You feel so nice, Haise," Suzuya whimpered. "You have such a nice cock." 

Haise tensed his muscles to hold himself back from the edge and keep himself from bucking his hips up with every quick up-and-down of Suzuya’s body. Haise choked back a groan and Suzuya looked down at him from under his eyelashes. 

"Don't come yet," Suzuya ordered. Even as he said it, though, he turned the vibrator straight up to the second setting. Haise barely swallowed a scream of surprise and his back arched off the bed. His mouth opened in a wide O, and then moaned words slipped between his lips: fuck, please, Juuzou, oh my god. Suzuya couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s like you want someone to hear you, Rank One Sasaki,” Suzuya teased. He liked watching Haise absolutely wrecked like that; he was never one to keep his cool in bed. Suzuya picked himself up almost all the way and then dropped down on Haise's dick in one harsh motion. The muscles of Haise’s legs and ass tensed tightly. Suzuya could see his abs tighten, too, and the muscles of his arms standing out under his skin as he tried to keep himself from coming.

"Juuzou," Haise moaned. Even through the fabric of the sheets, Haise could feel his nails digging into his palms. 

"What was that?" Suzuya asked. 

“Fuck...First Class Suzuya," Haise groaned. “Please, please, I’m going to come.” . 

“Not yet. Beg more,” Suzuya panted. He angled his body so each time he moved down, Haise’s dick pressed sweetly against his prostate. Suzuya’s thighs were shaking underneath him. One hand went to scratch bright red lines into Haise’s chest and the other switched the vibrator up to the highest setting.

“You f-feel so good, please make me come, please,” Haise babbled, almost incoherently. His chest had flushed red and the combined sensation of Suzuya on his dick and the vibrator inside him was almost too much. Suzuya pressed up and grinded down hard on Haise’s dick and then Haise’s legs twitched furiously. He arched his neck back and opened his mouth in a long moan as he came. Haise’s nails dug into Suzuya’s thighs and he bucked his hips up to thrust hard into Suzuya’s ass.

"Mm, Haise, you're so good," Suzuya moaned. He scratched red lines down Haise's chest as he shuddered with his own orgasm. 

Haise trembled through the end of his orgasm as the vibrator still hummed inside him. Suzuya lazily switched it off and Haise let out a tired sigh. His body had gone completely loose against the sheets; his fingers uncurled and his arms relaxed.

Suzuya shifted off of Haise’s lap and dropped onto the bed on trembling knees. He gently drew the vibrator from Haise’s ass left it on the sheets, which were already messy with lube and sweat. It wasn’t his apartment, anyway. 

Haise watched Suzuya with half-lidded eyes and tired smile on his face. He gently ran a thumb over a raised white scar on Suzuya’s knee. 

“That was nice,” Haise murmured. “You’re always amazing with me,” he continued. His breath had slowed and his blush lessened. Slowly, he stood up from the bed and crossed to the trash can beside his desk to throw away the condom. He dropped down on the bed again and Suzuya combed his fingers through Haise’s hair.

“You did so good, Haise,” he assured. Haise hummed quietly as Suzuya massaged his scalp.

“I’m going to go shower, okay?” Suzuya asked, and Haise nodded with a small smile. “Then we’re having desert,” Suzuya added.

He kissed Haise on the forehead quickly and then hopped off the bed, already reenergized and still completely naked. He opened the door before Haise could stop him.

“Wait, Juu--” Haise began, but he had already stepped out in the hall and left the door open just a crack. 

“Hi, Mutsuki!” Juuzou exclaimed from outside. Haise’s eyes went wide.


End file.
